A Bridge Between Two Worlds: Miraculous Persona
by Nintendofan99
Summary: After a mysterious earthquake erupts in Paris. Hawk Moth brings out a new and dangerous villain, the Soul Thief. Fotunately, Ladybug and Cat Noir get unexpected help from new friends claiming to arrive during the earthquake, the Phantom Thieves. 6th Story in the ABBTW series. 6th story in the Zanza arc. Parrallel to ABBTW, Of Blades and Pokemon, and Ghost of Popstar.
1. The Earthquake

It was a normal day in Paris. Marinette-Dupain Cheng was on vacation and was prepping some sort of white dress that she had made months ago. Her kwami, Tikki, came towards her

"Marinette, you have been working on this dress for months now" Tikki says

"I know Tikki. With all the akumatized villain that have appeared lately. I just haven't found too much time to work on it" Marinette says

"But there have been three akuma-free days and you haven't used them to spend time with Alya, or any of your friends" Tikki says

"What are you saying Tikki?" Marinette asks

"I'm saying you should spend some time with your friends before the next big akuma villain will come along" Tikki says

"Next big akuma villain? What do you mean?" Marinette asks

"Once in a while, Hawk Moth will unleash a super powerful villain. He's bound to do it very soon" Tikki says

"You're right...but I'm determined to finish this dress" Marinette says

"If you say so" Tikki says. Out of nowhere, there was a large earthquake that struck the city.

"What's happening?" Marinette asks

"I don't know" Tikki says

"Earthquakes in California are common, but Paris..." Marinette says. After a long minute, the Earthquakes began to stop. "They stopped"

"That was strange" Tikki says

"Hm…" Marinette says

**A Bridge Between Two Worlds: Miraculous Persona**

**Agreste Mansion**

Adrien and Plagg also felt the earthquake that had just happened

"Woah. What the heck was that?" Adrien asks

"I have no idea" Plagg says acting as if he didn't care

"You don't care" Adrien says

"Ten percent of me does but the other ninety percent knows everyone will be fine" Plagg says

"Why?" Adrien asks

"I know destruction when I see. This earthquake wasn't caused by me or the Earth" Plagg says

"Then who?" Adrien asks

"I'm not allowed to share that with you" Plagg says

"Plagg, who are you talking about and who caused this earthquake?" Adrien asks

"...Okay, I have to admit it...I have no idea who caused the earthquake" Plagg says

"Plagg, you know who has the answers" Adrien says

"I'm not allowed to tell you...but I know who can…" Plagg says

"Who?" Adrien asks

"But it's gonna cost you." Plagg says

**Master Fu's Place**

Plagg came into the room eating camembert. Wayzz approached him. Master Fu was sitting down with his eyes closed

"You're not supposed to be here" Wayzz says

"No Wayzz,...he is here about the earthquake" Master Fu says

"Can you call Ladybug for me" Plagg says

"Sure thing" Master Fu says while opening his eyes and smiling

**Marinette's Home. Twenty Minutes Later**

Marinette and Master Fu stepped out of the Dupain-Cheng bakery

"So why did you call me?" Marinette asks

"Marinette, that earthquake that happened almost twenty minites ago did much more than you realize" Master Fu says

"What?" Marinette asks

"Have you heard of other dimensions?" Master Fu asks

"Yes. Alya keeps making theories about it...but it's just a myth...right?" Marinette asks.

"You'll see" Master Fu says

**Master Fu's place twenty minutes ago**

Marinette sat down next to Master Fu

"Okay. What was it about other dimensions?" Marinette asks

"Plagg, the kwami that grants the power of destructionm, knows a lot about destructive forces, Marinette. He knew from the start that this earthquake was no mere earthquake. It was a universal-quake" Master Fu says. Tikki came out of Marinette's purse

"Universal?" Tikki asks

"Yes Tikki. This universe simply crashed into another" Master Fu says

"Another?" Marinette asks

"Yes" Master Fu says.

"Okay. What caused this collision happen?" Tikki asks

"I wish I could give you that answer but whatever did cause it...came from a powerful force of Space and Time" Master Fu says

"Do we know who exactly is here because of the collision?" Marinette asks

"I may have some idea" Master Fu says.

**Rooftops of Paris**

Cat Noir was waiting patiently for Ladybug.

"Plagg told me to transform and wait for Ladybug...now...what exactly do I do?" Cat Noir asks himself. Three figures surrounded him suddenly

"You" The first figure says

"AKUMATIZED VILLAINS!" Cat Noir shouts

"Chill out dude. We just want to ask some questions" The second figure says. The first figure pulls his glove and makes a pose

"I am...the Joker" Joker says.

"Really. You don't look like a clown" Cat Noir says

"NO NO NO! HIS REAL NAME IS REN! I AM RYUJI AND THIS IS ANN!" The second figure, Ryuji says. Ann punches him the elbow.

"We were not supposed to tell him our names" Ann says

"Oh...you weren't" Cat Noir says

"Never mind that. We just need to ask you some questions" Ren, aka Joker, says

"Okay. Lay it on me" Cat Noir says

"Where are we? How did we get here? And who are you?" Ren asks

"Paris France. I have no idea. I am Cat Noir, one of Paris' superheroes" Cat Noir says

"You mean you have more of you?" Ryuji asks

"Yep...but I'm still waiting" Cat Noir says

"The Ladybug. He's waiting for her" Ann says. Cat Noir's eyes widened

"How...did you know that?" Cat Noir asks

"We have...a source on the outside" Ren says

"We also know your name is Adrien Agreste and you're a model" Ryuji says

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!" Cat Noir shouts while jumping

"Remove the mask, remove the ears, replace your suit with casual expensive clothing and…" Ann says. Cat Noir looked around and saw a billboard with him on it

"Oh...that's why" Cat Noir says

"Okay...now where is this Ladybug?" Ren asks

**Somewhere in Paris**

Marinette was walking down a road. She saw a girl with long black hair, a grey shirt with black stripes, and black jeans.

"Hey" Marinette says. The girl looked towards her

"And you are?" The girl asks

"Alya mentioned to me about a new girl. My name is Marinette...you?" Marinette asks

"Oh. Yeah. My name is Angra" Angra says

"Angra. Nice name" Marinette says

"It's an okay name" Angra says

"Okay then. Where are you from?" Marinette asks

"The United States...I guess" Angra says

"Oh...you seem shy" Marinette says

"I love to stick around but...my parents are calling" Angra says

"Okay" Marinette says. Angra walks away

"She seems...nice" Tikki says as she pops out

"Yeah. Now, Master Fu said Cat Noir may be waiting for us. We must go" Marinette says

"Then why walk all this way?" Tikki asks

"To gain some distance. Had no idea I would run into someone like Angra. Now...TIKKI SPOTS ON" Marinette says. She transforms into Ladybug. She yoyos onto the rooftops

**Rooftops**

Ladybug went around looking for her partner in crime. She saw Cat Noir with Ren, Ryuji, and Ann

"Cat Noir" Ladybug says

"She has answers?" Ren asks Cat Noir

"Yep. She should at least" Cat Noir says

"I do Cat Noir, but am I allowed to say it in front of...who are these guys?" Ladybug asks

"This is Ren, Ryuji, and Ann. They're part of some group called the Phantom Thieves" Cat Noir says

"We can't be associated with gangs now" Ladybug says

"Naw sweetie, we're not a gang" Ryuji says. Cat Noir and Ladybug made disgusted faces at him

"Do not call me sweetie" Ladybug says

"We fell into this city after being absorbed into a portal" Ren says

"So that's why the earthquake happened. Now, our worlds have somehow collided into each other" Ladybug says

"Collided into each other? Sounds complex yet believable" Ryuji says

"I believe you" Ann says

"We can take you both back to our little hideout. Our outside source can help us" Ren says

"Hideout?" Ladybug asks

**Somewhere in an alleyway**

Ren, Ryuji, Ann, Ladybug, and Cat Noir jumped from the rooftop

"Meet our outside source, Futaba" Ren says. Futaba turned around with her phone in her hand

"Hello" Futaba says. Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, and Haru came out

"So this is the Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Yusuke asks

"You got that right, Yusuke" Ren says

"This Cat Noir guy really does look like me...kinda" Morgana says

"You guys have your own version of Plagg. Good luck" Cat Noir says

"No. I am much better than that Plagg fellow. My name is Morgana and I am the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts" Morgana says

"Yeah. Leader" Ryuji says

"That's right" Morgana says

"...Leader" Ryuji says

"I AM THE LEADER!" Morgana says

"Okay. Okay. I don't care who the leader is. I just want to know if you guys know a way to get home" Ladybug says

"No. It's impossible. We are stuck here as of right" Futaba says

"Seriously. Have you checked?" Ladybug asks

"More times than you think." Futaba says

"That sucks...then how do we solve this?" Ladybug asks

"I wish we knew that...unfortunately, we are stuck here till furthur notice" Ren says. All the Phantom Thieves of Hearts members looked down. Ladybug and Cat Noir moved away from them

"Listen Cat, they cannot be stuck here forever. What if their atoms don't like that they are here. They may die" Ladybug says

"I feel like you saw that in a movie...but oh well. I know we got to get them home but right now, they are stuck here. Let's give them a welcome, mi'lady" Cat Noir says. Ladybug nodded

"Right" Ladybug says. The two turn back to a gloomy Phantom Thieves. "Okay. So there really is no way to get you two back home"

"Then what was that speech about then?" Morgana asks

"Good question. It's about how we can help you here while we figure out ways to get you home" Ladybug says

"Alright then. We'll stay" Ren says

"Cool. Now we can get to know each other" Cat Noir says. The Phantom Thieves looked at each other

**The Park**

Angra put down her bags and phone to the ground

"No need for those anymore. Now...let's see if it's true" Angra says. She closes her eyes as they begin to tear up

**Hawk Moth's Lair**

The window opened in his lair. Butterflies scattered across the room

"Could this be? A strong negative emotion from a girl who hasn't been hurt in her time here. But this could open up gates for a free akuma" Hawk Moth says. A white butterfly was placed on his left hand, next it was covered with his right so dark energy may flow through it. The butterfly was uncovered and was now dark purple. It flew away seconds after it was uncovered. "Fly away my little akuma...and evillise this soul"

**The Park**

The Akuma saw that Angra wore a braclet and immediately used it as the object

"YES!" Angra shouts

"Soul Thief. I am Hawk Moth. I grant you the power to steal the souls of citizens and use them to gain power among the city, but in return, you must capture the Ladybug's earrings and the Cat Noir's ring" Hawk Moth says

"I humbly accept this power Hawk Moth" Angra says. Her hands begin to feel the dark energy flowing through her. She was now with white hair and a yellow sleeveless suit that contained yellow and black all over the place

"This one...she's interesting" Hawk Moth comments

"I have gained a true form at last. Yes...the power, I can feel it" Angra aka Soul Thief says. She puts out her hand at two civilians and their souls began to come to her. She grabbed and it and crushed as if it were crumbs. Power began to flow through her. "This power, could be much more" Soul Thief says

**Alleyway**

Ladybug was with Ann on some things

"So Ryuji can be a little...like that" Ladybug says

"Yeah, but it isn't enough to give me good reason to stop being his friend" Ann says

"That's very smart of you Ann. Good job" Ladybug says

"No problem...now how about you?" Ann asks

"Uh...I'm...not" Ladybug says before being interuppted. Soul Thief went through the nearby area.

"Who was that?" Ren asks

"Phantom Thieves. It's time for yoy guys to see what we can do" Ladybug says. She and Cat Noir take off

"We should go after them" Ryuji says

"Good idea Ryuji. They may need some help" Ren says

**Somewhere nearby the school**

Soul Thief landed on the ground and walked casually

"Hey there everyone. I am the Soul Thief. I take souls if it wasn't obvious. Anyways, I will need some to take on the Ladybug and Cat Noir" Soul Thief says. The students were huddled in the corner

"What do we do?" Rose asks

"Ladybug will come. She has?" Alya asks. Soul Thief placed her hand on the doors and they quickly flew in the air. She then stepped into the place

"This soul power has given me all types of special abilities. Now come out so I may take more" Soul Thief says. Ladybug and Cat Noir come from the sky and land on their feet

"We aren't allowing you. Soul Thief" Ladybug says. Soul Thief turned around to see the two heroes. She smiled

"The Ladybug and Cat Noir. They are teenagers. Just as I expected. Now, to take your souls then I can take those stupid Miraculous" Soul Thief says. The two superheroes jump then land to the other side of the girl

"Don't let her use her power. She will take your soul" Ladybug says. Soul Thief turned around

"I knew this wasn't going to be an easy task. With all the souls in my possession. I can do what my master always dreamed of" Soul Thief says

"We know already. Please do not do this" Ladybug says

"But I have to" Soul Thief says. She extends her hand out but not before Ann comes in and kicks it away

"Restrain" Ren says. He and Ryuji restrain the villain. The rest of the group surrounds her

"Thanks. That was a lot faster than what I thought it would of been" Ladybug says. Soul Thiefs' eyes begin to glow bright yellow and then sent out a large pulse from her body sending the heroes flying then crashing

"I like you guys. Maybe I'll take your souls last" Soul Thief says. A butterfly emblem came over her face

"Soul Thief. What are you doing?" Hawk Moth asks

"If I absorb the souls of the heroes. The Miraculous will go with them. And my powers won't let me absorb the souls of the others" Soul Thief says

"I should of thought it through. Oh well. Do as you must" Hawk Moth says. The emblem goes away

"Now. To take the souls of some of the students" Soul Thief says. She extends her hands at the herd of students then obtained the souls of Ivan, Rose, Juleka, Kim, and Max. The rest managed the flee successfully

"Dude. She can absorb actual souls" Nino states. Ren and Ladybug jumped up but both were hit by a sonic wave that came from the Soul Thief

"I grow stronger when I obtain more souls. Maybe if I want to defeat all you of you in a fight. I'll obtain more souls" Soul Thief says. She jumps out of the school

"What was that?" Alya asks

"Daddy. It's an emergency. I was attacked by this monster" Chloe says as she was on the phone with her father

"Ren. This is a dangerous enemy. If she absorbs our souls then…" Ann says

"She can't…" Ren says. Ladybug and Cat Noir turned to him

"How?" Ladybug asks

"I remember Cat Noir talking about removing the masks on a Miraculous hero. Same can be said to us. Except if we take them off, something called a Persona will come out" Ren says

"It was tough on all of us at first. Blood...blood everywhere" Ryuji says

"Sounds painful. But no matter. Who was that" Cat Noir says

"Well...I may know who" Ladybug says

"Okay. Say it" Yusuke says

"Her name is Angra. Last name unknown. I just met her today and she seemed mysterious. But what could cause her to get akumatized like that" Ladybug says

"Maybe the one that is crying to her daddy right now" Ann says to Chloe

"I didn't even know this Angra existed" Chloe says

"It's true. She's not lying nor using sarcasm" Sabrina says in Chloe's defense. Ladybug nodded her head

"I believe her...any of you?" Ladybug asks

"None of us have seen her since yesterday" Alya says

"Are you trustable though?" Makoto asks

"She is, Makoto" Ladybug says. Ren steps up and looks at them closely

"It would seem most of them are" Ren says

"Max did tell me that Angra has no records from here, or the United States" Alix says

"No records" Ladybug says

"Her parents?" Ryuji asks

"Her parents were said to be nonexistent" Alix says

"Did you listen to everything about her?" Cat Noir asks

"Those were the only two things said. And another thing. She is a ghost. She could pop up anywhere for unknown reasons" Alix says

"This changes things for sure. Phantom Thieves. We are to team up with the Ladybug and Cat Noir" Ren says

"You got. They seem like cool people anyway" Ryuji says

"I wouldn't mind them sticking around" Yusuke says

"But if Soul Thief is out there transforming the world then we need to go immediately" Ren says. Everyone starts running towards the exit

"Wait…" Ladybug says. Everyone stops

"Mi'lady" Cat Noir says

"I have to go get the others" Ladybug says.

"Others?" Ann asks

"Yes. Now go on without me. I'll catch up in a little while" Ladybug says. Cat Noir smiled and he went on ahead. The Phantom Thieves followed him

"You're trusting the cat?" Yusuke asks

"It's more of trusting Ladybug. It's like she was made a hero" Ren says

"Hey. You're right. And she might have the tools to stop the Soul Thief and her conquest" Ann says

"We must trust Ladybug and Cat Noir right now. We came into this world and now we must save it" Ren says


	2. The Woman in the Sewers

**EIffel Tower area.**

Soul Thief floated on top of the Eiffel Tower. The view of the city was amazing. She could see from as far as the borders which were pretty far away.

"Look at that. This is all I have to work with. The time has come for me to succeed...with those souls" Soul Thief says. She extends her hands and absorbs the souls nearby her. The next thing she knew. She was shot in the hand.

"Sorry. We can't let you steal anymore souls" Ren says. The Phantom Thieves minus Morgana and Futaba, and Cat Noir ran towards the tower. Soul Thief's hand began to heal

"You guys made it. To bad you guys are outmatched by me" Soul Thief says. She shoots a laser beam at the group but it was dodged. The beam took out the bridge that went over the nearby river

"Looks like we're trapped here" Cat Noir says.

"Hit her again" Ann says. Ren pulls out his gun and shoots Soul Thief in the chest but the wound heals easily

"She must have self healing" Ryuji says. Soul Thief comes down to the floor and stares at the heroes

"Unlock your true power Ren. I know you can" Soul Thief says

"You want it...you can have it...PERSONA!" Ren says. He takes off his mask to reveal Arsene, his persona

"YES!" Soul Thief shouts. Ren charges at her and she is kicked hard

"Seems like the Personas are doing it" Ryuji says

"What is that?" Cat Noir asks

"The masks here are not for show and tell. When we take them off, our persona comes out" Yusuke says

"If neccessary. The rest of us will do it too" Ann says

"Wish it was like that for me. Instead us Miraculous heroes have kwamis. That are only out when not in uniform" Cat Noir says

"Sucks to be the kitten" Ryuji says. Soul Thief came flying in and landing in the water. Ren and Arsene ran towards the edge

"YOU PEST!" Soul Thief shouts.

"Stay down" Ren says

"NO!" Soul Thief shouts. She fires a huge laser beam at Ren but it was ultimately reflected back hitting the villain. The next thing the group knew...she was gone

"She's gone" Ann says

"Maybe she is gonna start hiding in the water" Makoto says

"Or she's going somewhere else to power up. You did give her quite the ass-whooping there" Haru says. Ren puts back on his mask

"If Soul Thief gathers more souls. Arsene won't look like Floyd Mayweather" Ren says

"Where is Ladybug?" Yusuke asks

"Yeah. Where is she?" Makoto asks. Everyone stared at Cat Noir

"I don't know what's taking her so long. She's usually quick with this type of thing" Cat Noir says

**Master Fu's Place**

Marinette and Tikki appeared once again in Master Fu's place

"Master Fu" Marinette says

"Marinette. I see you are here for help" Master Fu says

"Yes. This akumatized villain named Soul Thief is stealing souls from people and every soul she gains makes her stronger" Marinette says

"Soul Thief. What a dark name. But I guess if that's the case. You better take the Fox, Turtle, and Bee Miraculouses" Master Fu says. Marinette grabs them and they are put into cases

"Thanks" Marinette says

"One more thing" Master Fu says

"What?" Marinette asks

"There is a woman in the sewers. She goes by the name of Le Mécanique" Master Fu says

"Why are you telling us this?" Tikki asks

"...I have visited her every other week. She gives me information on other worlds." Master Fu says

"What do you want me to do?" Marinette asks

"Talk to her...as Ladybug" Master Fu says

"Sure thing" Marinette says. She and Tikki come out of the room

"Let's see...what happens" Master Fu says

**Eiffel Tower**

The Phantom Thieves and Cat Noir looked around for Ladybug. She came to their aid

"Hello guys" Ladybug says

"Mi'lady. Where have you been?" Cat Noir asks

"Getting help" Ladybug says. Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee come in right behind her

"That's cool" Ryuji says

"Now...where is this Soul Thief?" Queen Bee asks

"She's gone. We confronted her then Ren here called on his little stan thing from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure" Cat Noir says

"I told you Cat Noir. It's not a Jojo reference. It's a Persona" Ryuji says to Cat Noir

"Did someone say Jojo" Rena Rouge says

"Okay okay. You guys watch Jojo. Now please, I have something to tell you all" Ladybug says

"Lay it on us" Ren says

"I was told that there is a woman in the sewers that could give us valuable information" Ladybug says

"Really?" Ann asks

"Sure" Ladybug says

"We should check in with Futaba and Morgana before we go exploring underground...with all that...muck" Ren says

"Right" Ladybug says

**Alleyway**

The group gets back to Futaba and Morgana

"You guys did amazing" Morgana says

"It was mostly Arsene" Ren says

"Looks like you got some new faces here" Morgana says

"Yeah" Ladybug says

"Can you check for activity in the sewers" Ren says

"Sure thing" Futaba says. She grabs her equipment and then looks for activity in the sewers

**Sewers**

Soul Thief washes up in the sewers.

"Stupid. That stupid Joker guy and his stupid Jojo stan behind him" Soul Thief says. She looks around the runs into a woman

"You're the Soul Thief" The woman says

"You…" Soul Thief says. She extends her hand but she was unable to take her soul

"Don't bother. My soul...wasn't always here" The woman says

"Tell me your name" Soul Thief says

"You can call me...Galea" Galea says

"Okay Galea. Why are you here?" Soul Thief asks

"I'm here...because of someone else's mistake" Galea says

"That sucks" Soul Thief says

"I bet it does...Angra" Galea says.

"CALL ME ANGRA AGAIN!" Soul Thief shouts. She fires a beam but it was blocked by a barrier

"...The barrier. Protects me" Galea says

"How did you know who I was?" Soul Thief asks

"So you are still in control. I knew your evil nature was going to show. I saw...when she possessed me" Galea says

"I have no idea why I'm here. But I do know this. My master wants a world of mechanical rhythm. I know I have others out there just like me. We will conquer the world someday" Soul Thief says

"...Even if Hawk Moth is giving you power. You still have your own will...with your motives" Galea says. Soul Thief walked away from her

**Alleyway**

Futaba continued to look for activity in the sewers.

"Aha. I found a strange frequency in one part of the sewers. The energy signature is strangely strong and godlike" Futaba says

"Godlike?" Ladybug asks

"Yeah...it's not on the move so it cab't be the Soul Thief" Futaba says

"Then that's where we head" Ren says. Morgana looks up and stares at him

"Hold it. I'm coming with this time. I'm not being left behind for cool stuff" Morgana says

"I would go as well but I need to keep tabs on what this Soul Thief is doing. Take these instead" Futaba says. She grabs a pack of earpieces so she can communicate with the others

"Thanks" Ren says

"For which ear? I have two" Cat Noir asks as if he was making a pun

"It goes into the real one. Sheesh" Ann says. She grabs the earpiece from his hand and throws it into his left ear

"Ouch" Cat Noir says

"Come on everyone. We have to go" Ladybug says

**Sewers**

The group goes into one part of the sewers. They looked around to see if she was there

"Anyone else see her?" Ren asks

"No sign of her" Carapace says. Ladybug then came up into a dark space. She saw a woman in the dark

"Ladybug. I've been expecting you" The woman, aka Galea, says

"Your name?" Ladybug asks. Everyone stares at Galea

"My name is Galea. I do not belong in this world...and neither does Angra" Galea says

"Wait...what?" Ren asks

"Who's Angra?" Queen Bee asks

"I have been in this world suffering from another man's mistake. I was a part of an experiment that destroyed my world. I was sucked into this one and I recided in this sewer ever since. I heard of the times when Napoleon ruled. I heard of the times when Hitler ruled Germany. I heard of the times when Ladybug was born here" Galea says

"Another man's mistake?" Ren asks

"Yes Joker. He discovered a piece of reality that could let us see other universes. I wanted to stop him, but he shoved me away. I payed the price and so did he" Galea says. Morgana squinted his eyes

"Hold on a minute" Morgana says. The group begins to notice Galea's left half of her body is gone

"WOAH!" Cat Noir shouts

"My left half belongs to a spirit that recided in me a week before the experiment. She is…" Galea says. She feels pain coming from her left side

"Are you okay?" Ren asks

"I'm fine. I get pressure from my other side because it's not in very good condition" Galea says

"Tell us about Soul Thief. Tell us everything about her" Ladybug says

"Soul Thief...is an enhanced version of Angra" Galea says

"Like we didn't know that. Tell us something new" Cat Noir says

"But the motives are all hers. The attitude, all hers. Hawk Moth only enhanced her" Galea says

"So this is Angra's true nature?" Ladybug asks

"I don't mean to be a bother but why are those her motives?" Yusuke asks

"Because she was made to be like that. I was surprised to find that she was here even" Galea says

"Made...so she's not human?" Haru asks

"Not at all. Her type...you should careful with her. Her true power is chaotic destruction" Galea says. She starts to feel pain once again

"What the…" Cat Noir says

"She's obviously not okay" Ann says

"Nothing can help her at this point" Morgana says

"I...am dying" Galea says

"This soon in the fanfic?" Ladybug asks

"There are other things going on than Persona 5 crossing over with Miraculous Ladybug. One of them is costing me my life" Galea says

"That sucks. Is there anyway to help?" Ladybug asks

"Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do. I am soon to die at the hands of someone that will keep returning" Galea says

"Returning?" Ren asks. Galea continued to feel more pain

"No more. You kids should go" Galea says

"Why? You need help now" Rena Rouge asks

"Just do it. When I die. Soul Thief will release the power not given by Hawk Moth but the one given by the menace that created her" Galea says. It was clear that no one wanted to leave her in such condition. Ladybug looked at everyone

"We have to go guys" Ladybug says. Everyone took a glimpse at Galea

"Okay" Ren says. The group left

"Klaus...what have you done?" Galea asks

**Outside**

Soul Thief continued to gain power from people's souls. The death count was now at 105. A butterfly emblem came over her eyes

"Soul Thief. Do not forget our deal. You are to get the Miraculous. Stealing souls isn't just a hobby" Hawk Moth says

"I know that Hawk Moth. I just need time to grab souls so I have the power to defeat them. And I'm gonna need more because people wearing strange masks are helping them now" Soul Thief says

"Understandable. Get the job done" Hawk Moth says. Soul Thief looks at the Agreste Mansion from a distance. She smiles devillishly.

"Alright. Time to take one soul that will definitely help me" Soul Thief says. She runs towards the mansion. The Miraculous Team and Phantom Thieves looked at her

"She's heading towards the Agreste residance" Cat Noir says

"Ladybug. Me and Cat Noir should stay behind and make sure she's cornered" Ann says. She turned to her

"Are you sure?" Ladybug asks

"Yes. I'll have Yusuke with me as well" Ann says. Ladybug hesistated but went with it

"Okay. Everyone else goes into the mansion with me" Ladybug says. Everyone except Cat Noir, Ann, and Yusuke went to the mansion

"Looks like we're clear. Get inside your home before your father finds out who you are" Ann says. Cat Noir nodded

"Gotcha" Cat Noir says. He hops away to his home

**Adrien's Room**

Cat Noir comes through the window and detransforms. Plagg comes out

"Uh. I need cheese" Plagg says. The door opens. Ladybug, and everyone else except Ann and Yusuke came through

"Adrien. Are you okay?" Ladybug asks

"I'm fine. I was just playing some games" Adrien says

"This is a sweet room. I wish I had one just like this" Morgana says

"You don't get this type of room" Ryuji says

"Shut up" Morgana says

**Entrance**

Soul Thief used yellow flames to burn down the gates. She entered with ease

"WHERE IS ADRIEN AGRESTE!" Soul Thief shouts

**Inside**

Everyone jumped as they heard the voice

"Ladybug. Me, Ryuji, and Morgana will protect Adrien. You guys make sure everyone else is safe" Ren says

"Gotcha" Ladybug says. Everyone except Ren, Ryuji, Morgana, and Adrien ran out

"Can I have your room?" Morgana asks

"No" Adrien says. Plagg comes out

"Your a weird looking cat" Plagg says

"I AM NOT A CAT! YOU...CAT!" Morgana shouts

"I'm not a cat either but who cares right? If you look like a cat then you are one" Plagg says

"That doesn't even make any sense" Morgana says

"Tell that to the furries" Plagg says

"Stop...stop" Adrien says

"What?" Plagg asks his master

"I don't need you two fighting" Adrien says

"Right. We have to make sure you're safe. Now transform for us" Ren says

"What?" Adrien asks

"We'll stay in here and make stall" Ren says

"Thanks" Adrien says

"I don't want to stall for that mouse" Morgana says referring to Plagg

"Test me" Plagg says.

"PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!" Adrien shouts making a pose

"I WANT A PIECE OF THAT CAT!" Plagg shouts before he is sucked into the ring. Adrien transforms into Cat Noir

**Gabriel Agreste's Room**

Ladybug, and all the other remaining members ran into his room. Natalie was inside making sure no one got in. Gabriel was designing clothing

"He's busy" Natalie says

"There is someone after him" Ladybug says

"Who?" Gabriel asks as he looks up

"She goes by the Soul Thief. She wants to steal the souls in this house" Makoto says

"Then why is she just standing at my door?" Gabriel asks

"Wait...what?" Ladybug asks

**Agreste Entrance**

Soul Thief stood there smiling

"You fell RIGHT for my trap Hawk Moth. Taking your soul would mean that I am free from your shackles. Why do you think I'm here?" Soul Thief asks. She kicks down the door with brute strength

"You really are determined" Galea says via her mind

"You. The woman from the sewers. Where are you?" Soul Thief asks

"I'm connected to you" Galea says

"NO GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Soul Thief shouts. She is grabbed by Ladybug's yoyo

"Not today Soul Thief" Ladybug says as everyone comes out

"Sure" Soul Thief says. She lets out a pulse from her body that sents everyone flying. The yoyo lost it's grip

"No" Ladybug says. Soul Thief extends her hand towards Adrien's bodyguard and absorbs his soul. He then turns to grab Gabriel and Natalie with her two hands

"Nice. Now I am truly free" Soul Thief says. She absorbs the souls of the two. She teleports away right after. Cat Noir, Ann, Yusuke, Ren, Ryuji, and Morgana rushed in

"She just absorbed the souls of three of the four people here" Ladybug says

"Four. She got Adrien too" Ryuji says

"It sucked" Morgana says

"No...not Adrien" Ladybug says in sorrow. Rena Rouge and Haru went to go comfort her

"SHE JUST TOOK ADRIKENS. I WILL MURDER HER FROM HER LEGS!" Queen Bee shouts

"She may be too strong right now. We need a plan" Rena Rouge says

"How strong has she gotten?" Cat Noir asks

"Too strong. Next time we face her. She has to meet our personas" Ren says

"Sounds fancy" Ryuji says. Ann elbows him

"I'm serious Ryuji. We have to find some way to defeat her" Ren says

"We have defeated an army of supervillains before. We always find a way to stop villains, Joker" Ladybug says

"You always have optimistic Ladybug. That's good. I see why you're head honcho" Ren says

"Thank you" Ladybug says. Cat Noir had a jealous look after that

"Let's go everyone" Ren says to everyone. They left the mansion

**Eiffel Tower**

Nadja Chamack was thrown on the ground with a camera thrown afterwards

"Record. NOW!" Soul Thief shouts. Nadja gets up and starts filming

"Okay. It's on" Nadja says

"Okay…" Soul Thief says

**Somewhere on the Parisian streets**

The group looked around and then saw Soul Thief on TV

"Listen up. I am the Soul Thief you guys have seen all day. I was glad I was tasked with this power to steal souls from people instead of being tasked with something that would make me have to physcially kill you all. It's quite amazing. Team Miraculous, Phantom Thieves. Come over to the Eiffel Tower. Today...I remove your souls. Whether you like it or not" Soul Thief says. She turns off the screen

"It's a trap" Ren says

"No no...why would she trap us. She knows she can't take the souls from people like us" Ladybug says

"Do you mean you want to take that risk?" Ren asks

"Besides. I got a plan so that we may escape" Ladybug says. Ren stared and then nodded

"Okay Ladybug...but I need to know the plan" Ren says

"Okay so…" Ladybug says. She whispers the plan into his ear so no one can know about it


	3. Soul Thief's true power

**Eiffel Tower**

Soul Thief patiently waited for the group to appear before her

"Where are they?" Soul Thief asks herself

"Soul Thief. I am soon to die" Galea says telepathically

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Soul Thief shouts

"I knew your true master Soul Thief. She's changed" Galea says

"NO SHE HAS NOT! SHE STILL HAS THE SAME GOAL SHE HAS HAD FOR MILENIA NOW! I KNOW IT! I CAN FEEL IT!" Soul Thief shouts

"It's...whatever you believe" Galea says

"Never mind you. They're here" Soul Thief says. She turns to the see the Miraculous Team and Phantom Thieves

"SOUL THIEF!" Ren shouts

"Welcome everyone" Soul Thief says

"It ends today. You are not gonna steal another soul from anyone else" Ladybug says

"Don't make promises you can't keep Ladybug. I am a bigger evil than Hawk Moth will ever be...and since I have taken his soul. I am now free and I have regained the power I have so desperately lost" Soul Thief says

"What. What is she talking about?" Ryuji asks Ren

"No clue" Ren says

"Ladybug. When did she take Hawk Moth's soul" Rena Rouge asks

"I...don't know...Galea was right. This was a part of her plan" Ladybug says

"Galea will die soon. Her mysterious half will be the cause of it. Now...to show you my true power" Soul Thief says. A surge of energy came upon her. A sword grew out of her right hand. It was a giant black sword with glowing yellow parts.

"A sword?" Morgana asks

"A sword won't stop us" Queen Bee says

"This is no mere sword. This is my true weapon. This does not come from an akuma. It comes from me." Soul Thief says

"What" Cat Noir says

"I was one of my master's three disciples. I was crated to fulfill her wishes. One being to destroy her enemy and his three disciples. Another being to rid the world of all organic beings and turning it into a mechanical base planet" Soul Thief says

"What. Mechanical base. No...we will not allow that" Ladybug says

"Look at you all. You are so pathetic. You claim to be heroes but you only stop the ones who are trying to make the world a better place" Soul Thief says

"That's bullshit. You want to murder everyone here so that you can replace us with machines" Ann says

"Machines are the only lifeforms fit enough to live. They don't sin, they don't lie, they don't do terrible things to each other. Every bad thing a human would do" Soul Thief says. She raises up her sword and covered the country of France with pure darkness. The sky was now black with hints of dark red

"What...what did she just" Carapace says

"This is the age of the machines. The sun shall not shine no longer here. This...is the inevitable. Even if you stop me. There will always be someone who will take my place. This is my master's goal. Not mine" Soul Thief says

"Then get down here and take us on" Ladybug says

"Okay then" Soul Thief says with a smirk. She comes down from the ground and aims at the Phantom Thieves. Ren jumped up then shot his gun at the villain. The shots hit her but she healed quickly

"She can heal. Your gun is useless" Ann says.

"Alright then. PERSONA!" Joker shouts. He took off his mask and revealed his persona, Arsene. Soul Thief looked

"YES!" Soul Thief shouts. She charged at him and tried to slash him but Ren jumped up and kicked her in the face. Ladybug caught Soul Thief from the other side with her yoyo

"Where is the akuma?" Cat Noir asks.

"I don't know" Ladybug says. Ren uses his grappling hook to hold the Soul Thief down. The villain released a pulse from her body. Everyone fell back. The yoyo and hook were released

"No more fooling around. Persona" Ryuji says. He reveals his Persona, Captain Kidd. He charges at Soul Thief and punches her in the face. Ren and Ryuji eyed her in the face with their personas in the background

"Those personas. You think you're so fancy with them. You can't defeat me without them" Soul Thief says. Ren and Ryuji continued. Soul Thief smirked then jumped and Rena Rouge came in tackled them both accidently

"WHAT!" Ladybug shouts. Soul Thief landed on her feet looking at the heroes.

"I have the ability to see the moves of my enemies before they happen. I saw that the fox was going to come in and get me from behind." Soul Thief says. Ren and Ryuji put their masks back on. Ladybug ran up and tried to kick the villain but it was dodged and she was cut slightly in the stomach

"LADYBUG!" Cat Noir shouts. Queen Bee threw her top but Soul Thief dodged it and it hit Yusuke and Makoto instead

"Sorry" Queen Bee says. Soul Thief sent out a laser beam at Haru, Ann, Morgana, and Carapace that knocked them out. She then came in and uppercutted Queen Bee.

"What. I thought you guys were supposed to be tougher." Soul Thief says. She stared at Ladybug and then grabbed her and lifted her up by the neck

"I should kill you right now. But I will spare you." Soul Thief says. She threw an injured Ladybug into the water. She then teleports away. Everyone else got up

"What was that?" Ren asks

"I was going to tackle her then she dodged somehow" Rena Rouge says

"Should of executed the plan Ladybug made up" Ren says

"Wait...LADYBUG!" Cat Noir shouts

"Where is she?" Queen Bee asks. Everyone looked and didn't see her around

"You don't think…" Ren says

"No. I refuse to believe that" Cat Noir says

"She's the only way for us to stop Soul Thief" Rena Rouge says

"Did...we just lose" Ren says

"No...we did not. Ladybug may still be alive. We need to find her" Cat Noir says

**Sewers**

Marinette layed in the sewers. Rats were on her sniffing around.

"Wake up" Tikki says to Marinette. The girl woke and she looked around

"What happened" Marinette says

"I don't know. I pulled you into the sewers after I found you floating on the water" Tikki says. Marinette looked up then down

"She's too strong" Marinette says

"Who?" Tikki asks

"Soul Thief. She just showed us her power. Cat probably thinks I'm dead. Ren probably thinks I'm dead. I may have probably gave everyone no hope" Marinette says

"What are you talking about…" Tikki says before she was cut off

"She took us out in less than a minute. I don't even think we can do this anymore" Marinette says

"What kind of quitter talk is that?" Tikki asks

"It's the truth Tikki. You didn't see her out there. She basically destroyed us out there. I was out there risking my butt against something clearly stronger than me and everyone who was with me" Marinette says. Tikki stared at her for ten seconds then sighed

"This disappoints me" Tikki says. She goes into Marinette's bag. The girl gets up and tries to find her way out of the sewers. Master Fu was there with her. He was mourning over something

"Master Fu" Marinette says.

"Galea...she's dead" Master Fu says

"What...what do you mean she's dead?" Marinette asks

**Flashback**

Master Fu walked into the sewers and saw Galea in pain

"Galea. What is going on?" Master Fu asks

"Wang. I am close to my death" Galea says. She starts to feel as if someone is striking her

"You need help" Master Fu says

"No...I cannot be helped. It was inevitable that I was going to die...but I want you to communicate with the Ladybug" Galea says

"I will. She must stop Soul Thief" Master Fu says

"Yes. She's a threat to this world and the many others that will soon be one" Galea says.

"I know that" Master Fu says

"Now...I must depart out of this world. Make sure you don't die Wang" Galea says. Her body starts to give off a greenish glow and she fades away into the sky. Master Fu watched as it happened. Master Fu looked down and walks away

**Flashback Ends**

Marinette looked at him

"Now...why are you here?" Master Fu asks

"I...lost" Marinette says

"You lost to Soul Thief?" Master Fu asks

"She's too strong. She destroyed me, Cat Noir, and a whole bunch of others in minutes" Marinette says. She went to her knees as she felt some pain

"Looks like you were cut" Master Fu says

"It has been there for a while now" Marinette says

"We need you to be treated immediately. You cannot battle in this condition" Master Fu says. He and Marinette walk out of the sewers

**Paris Rooftops**

Cat Noir looked out into the dark sky. He was saddened by the fact his love may be dead. Ren came up to him

"What's wrong Adrien?" Ren asks calling him by his real name

"I..." Cat Noir says. He was at a loss of words, not able to find them

"We don't know if she's dead or alive. No matter what, we move on" Ren says

"She's the key to us defeating Soul Thief. She's the only one who can capture the akuma and purify it" Cat Noir says

"We know. We can find another way to…" Ren says

"There is none. We are dead without the Miraculous of the Ladybug" Cat Noir says

"Hm...you seem really stubborn. You must care for Ladybug that much" Ren says

"I do Ren...I love her" Cat Noir says

"So it would seem. I would know a thing about romance...a little too much" Ren says

"Then you know the feeling of loving someone that doesn't feel the same way about you" Cat Noir says. Ren placed his hand on the superhero's shoulder

"You're doing the right thing Cat Noir. Staying loyal to the one you love. Even if she doesn't feel the same way. Futaba showed me footage of your heroics. It makes me kinda jealous even." Ren says

"She did…" Cat Noir asks

"Yeah. Now I know your motivation for doing your heroics. For Ladybug. Now...what would she want you to do" Ren says

"She would...want me to take down the enemy even if she couldn't" Cat Noir says

"You believe that?" Ren asks

"No Ren...I know it. Let's go take that Soul Thief down" Cat Noir says

**Town Hall**

Soul Thief took all the souls from the guards and police force. Mayor Andre Bourgeois stepped away slowly from the villain

"Now now. Let's be rational. Don't get yourself in a huge bunch" The mayor says

"Oh really? I know you called in all of Paris' defenses just to get rid of me. And I took all of them. My power grows stronger by the second. Send in the French Army" Soul Thief says

"No. You will do the same thing you did to all of us Parisians" The mayor says.

"Fine" Soul Thief says. She absorbs the soul of the mayor. She feels a huge surge in power

"Good work" A mysterious female voice in Soul Thief's head says

"Is this Galea?" Soul Thief asks

"No. Galea is gone" The mysterious voice says

"My master. You're...where are you" Soul Thief says

"You're doing amazing for me. You have done more than what I have imagined" The voice says

"What if I fail" Soul Thief says

"I always have a backup plan. I have the enemy thinking I'm the good guy and thinking I'm truly dead. But whatever you do, do not die. Now...I must go...and remain silent inside the body I am residing in for now" The voice says

"Alright master. I will succeed for you. It is my destiny" Soul Thief says.

**Hospital**

Marinette was inside the hospital. She had the cut in her stomach wrapped in bandages. There was a little red on them. Master Fu was waiting with her

"Master Fu" Marinette says

"You were hurt pretty badly Marinette. Your mom and dad don't know you're here and neither do your friends. Most likely because they fell victim to Soul Thief's power" Master Fu says

"I don't want to fight her again. I know I'll lose again" Marinette says

"Now how do you know that?" Master Fu asks

"She's the reason I'm in a hospital bed. She's the reason I was in the sewers. She's the reason...people lost hope" Marinette says. Master Fu sighed

"I didn't give you the Ladybug Miraculous for no reason. I did because you had the spirit of a hero who never gives up no matter how strong the villain is" Master Fu says

"Yeah...but this villain" Marinette says before being cut off by Master Fu

"The previous owner of the Miraculous had a similar situation as you. She had to defeat a psychopath who wanted the world to experience the force of mechanical power" Master Fu says. Marinette raised an eyebrow

"That sounds oddly similar to Soul Thief" Marinette says

"From what you have told me. I agree. But the previous owner found a way to stop the villain." Master Fu says

"How?" Marinette asks

"I don't know but the most important thing is that she did it" Master Fu says

"Was...she scared?" Marinette asks

"She was scared. I do know that. But she overcame it" Master Fu says. Marinette thought things over for a minute. Tikki came out of the purse

"Well...are you going to go back out there and defeat the Soul Thief?" Tikki asks. Marinette continued to think it over then nodded

"Okay. I will" Marinette says

"There is one other thing I want you to do" Master Fu says

"What?" Marinette and Tikki ask in unison

"Come with me" Master Fu says

**Streets of Paris**

There were many tanks surrounding the city. Making sure the Soul Thief didn't get out of Paris

"This is the French Army. You are to stand down or we will fire" A spokesperson with a bullhorn said to Soul Thief. Cat Noir, Ren, and everyone else looked at the tanks

"This is bad. The army may hurt someone" Cat Noir says

"I agree. But most people went inside according to my data" Futaba says via comm link

"That's good but still, innocent lives are at stake" Ren says

"Maybe I can use my shelter for anything" Carapace says. The Soul Thief came out of nowhere confronting the spokesperson

"Or what? I can survive any of those stupid mega bullets. Ask the Parisian heroes" Soul Thief says to the spokesperson

"There are many of us and one of you" The spokesperson says. Soul Thief takes his soul and then blows up the tank. She grabbed the bullhorn

"IF YOU SHITHOLES WANT A PIECE OF ME! COME AND GET ME!" Soul Thief shouts directing her statement to the other members of the army

"You may want to use your shelter for any of the attacks against the French Army" Ryuji suggests

"I agree" Cat Noir says

"We sneak attack on three" Ren says

"Wait...she'll see it coming" Cat Noir says to Ren

"We have a song. It's called Last Surprise and want to know the best part of it?" Ren asks

"What" Cat Noir says

"You'll never see it coming" Ren says

"What" Cat Noir repeats. Ren, Ryuji, and Ann jump down and try to surprise attack Soul Thief but she dodges immediately

"Come on. That was pathetic" Soul Thief says. She was hit by one by one of Haru's kicks.

"Didn't see that one" Haru says. Morgana, Yusuke, and Makoto were behind her

"That's her weakness" Cat Noir says

"What is?" Queen Bee asks

"She can't see attacks coming her way in a short span of time" Cat Noir says

"And is that her downfall?" Carapace asks

"Clearly. Now come on" Cat Noir says. Everyone else jumped down and surrounded the Soul Thief. She looked around

"I knew you guys would come in shortly. The first thing I'm doing is ripping off those Miraculous" Soul Thief says

"Not happening" Rena Rouge says

"I took the best from you all. It's a matter of time before I kill you guys too" Soul Thief says. Cat Noir growled. Queen Bee charged and tried to attack the villain but her attack was dodged. Soul Thief grabbed the bee hero's arm and smacked her to the ground. Ren shot his gun at the girl's face but the wound healed in seconds

"We will not die at your hands" Ren says. Soul Thief charged up a ball of energy and threw it at Ren but he jumped up and dodged it. The villain dodged a kick from behind by Makoto

"They call you the Joker for a reason" Soul Thief says. She avoids a punch from Yusuke but then she was hit by Cat Noir's rod in the head. She grabbed the rod and threw it into a building

"You sent mi'lady into the river and now she may be dead" Cat Noir says. He went and grabbed the rod

"I sent your boo into the river and she may have been sent into heaven? That means I got you right where I want you" Soul Thief says smiling. A tank nearby fired at the villain as everyone moved out of the way

"Whoa" Ryuji sayszzz's

"Guys. We got tanks incoming. They can take care of the villain for now. We need to retreat and strategize" Futaba says through the comm link

"You heard her. Come on" Ann says. Everyone followed her. Soul Thief watched them leave

"They know they can't defeat me. That's why they've tried and failed many times. Next time, if they try to run. I will kill them no matter what. Anyways, this world just got bigger so I'll still have enough souls to take" Soul Thief says


	4. Sin

**Master Fu's place**

Master Fu, Marinette, and Tikki stepped inside the apartment

"What's going on outside?" Marinette asks

"The French Army came in and tried to take down the Soul Thief alone. It probably isn't going as planned" Master Fu says

"They need me out there" Marinette says

"Yes...but I need to do this" Master Fu says.

"Do what?" Marinette asks. Master Fu swiftly presses his first two fingers on the girl's forehead. This caused her to black out

**Unknown Area**

Marinette was inside a white area. She saw a woman in a white lab coat standing a couple yards away from her

"Hello" Marinette says

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I knew you were the Ladybug" The woman says

"Are you the previous owner?" Marinette asks

"No...I'm surprised you don't remember me" The woman says. Marinette squinted then remembered.

"Galea" Marinette says

"Yes." Galea says

"But how are you alive?" Marinette asks

"I'm not. I'm just able to communicate with you" Galea says

"But...why?" Marinette asks

"I want to tell you about how I got to this universe" Galea says

"Okay" Marinette says. The scene around them changed to a space station with spaceships attacking many of the Earth's defenses

"It all started with this scene" Galea says

"All of this?" Marinette asks

"Yes. I was a scientist that studied aliens. They were on the verge of destroying the planet Earth. Then all of the sudden the Conduit appeared. I was paired with my best friend, Klaus, and became obsessed with this mystical thing" Galea says

"The Conduit? What was it?" Marinette asks

"It was a device capable to seeing other universes. It was able to create six beings and artifices, robots that were made to be used for said beings. Moving on, Klaus used this device to destroy my universe and turned it into a binary universe. He lost hope in humanity and hoped to become closer to God. It costed him everything. I landed here with only half of my body" Galea says

"That...is sad. But why tell me this?" Marinette asks

"One of those six beings was Angra" Galea says

"What" Marinette says

"You know that other half of me...she created three of those six beings. Klaus' other half created the other three" Galea says

"But for what purpose?" Marinette asks

"The other half is a mysterious one. She promised that she can make all life better by technology and machines. Her true intentions disgusted me" Galea says

"But she's gone now" Marinette says

"Beings like her are never truly gone. Her spirit still lives on in Angra" Galea says

"I see. But why tell me all of this?" Marinette asks

"Because if you go into battle with her with extra strength lended from Hawk Moth...you will die" Galea says

"Then tell me everything" Marinette says

"She has a foresight ability capable to telling her the moves of their opponents. It cannot be used in a short span of time. So two straight attacks and the latest one is bound to hit" Galea says

"So we can get her by fast attacks" Marinette says referring to her group of friends

"What do you believe they need?" Galea asks

"We need to hold off Soul Thief for a couple minutes. Then we can strike" Marinette says

"I like your strategy there" Galea says.

"Yeah. I think it's a good one" Marinette says. A dark shadow appeared behind Galea

"Good. Hope you defeat Angra...I hope you really do" Galea says. She started to glitch and look like someone else

**Master Fu's Place**

Marinette got up from the ground breathing heavily. Master Fu and Tikki looked at her

"So...did you speak to Galea?" Tikki asks

"I did. She told me her and Angra's origin" Marinette says

"Did you find a way to defeat her?" Master Fu asks

"Yes. I did" Marinette says with a confident smile

**Alleyway**

There were many explosions in the background. It was as if there was a giant war going on in the city of Paris. The Phantom Thieves and Miraculous Heroes were trying to strategize

"Looks like Soul Thief is having some type of explosion party over there" Cat Noir says

"We got a heat signature coming towards us" Futaba says looking at a radar. Everyone else was prepared to attack

"Who is it?" Rena Rouge asks. A figure dropped down on the alleyway.

"Hey guys" The figure says. Everyone dropped their battle stances

"LADYBUG!" Everyone shouts. The first person to come and hug her was Cat Noir

"Mi'lady...We thought we lost you" Cat Noir says while crying

"You're not gonna lose me that easily" Ladybug says

"Where were you?" Ryuji asks

"I was recovering for a bit and talking with someone" Ladybug says

"I'm just so happy you're back" Cat Noir says.

"I know, kitty. I know" Ladybug says

"Now. What were you exactly doing while recovering?" Morgana asks

"I found how we can defeat the Soul Thief" Ladybug says

"Really?" Ren asks

"Yes. So you remember that plan I told you about Ren?" Ladybug asks

"Sure. I never forgot it" Ren says

"We have to combine it with my new strategy. So I was told that she can see someone's next move but the one after that she cannot see in a short span of time" Ladybug says. The Phantom Thieves smirked

"What?" Queen Bee asks

"Ravage them?" Ren asks

"Oh. I love that" Ryuji says

"What do you all mean...it's kinda freaky" Ladybug says

"Oh Ladybug. You have to know the greatest attack you will EVER know in your existence" Ren says

"Yeah. It will knock those spots off of you" Futaba says. The Miraculous Heroes looked at each other

"Okay. We will trust you on that one." Ladybug says

"If Ryuji likes it. I'm pretty sure we will as well" Cat Noir says

"Okay guys. Looks like Soul Thief has went through a good amount of the French Army. Without your personas. This battle will be much harder" Futaba says

"Okay guys. Let's go" Ren says

**Outside the Louvre Museum**

Ladybug sat there on the ground waiting for Soul Thief. The villain teleported to the area

"If it isn't the Ladybug. Back from the dead to come and stop me" Soul Thief says

"Yep. I'm back. I see that the city is mostly empty and you have gained a lot of power in all the time I have been gone" Ladybug says

"Ladybug. I told you. I am trying to make the world a better place. I am trying to create a better society that will surpass humans in all shapes and forms" Soul Thief says

"By killing millions and possibly billions. Have you ever been told that murder is a universal crime?" Ladybug asks. Soul Thief sighed

"Let me tell you something. Since the beginning days of Adam and Eve. Sin has swept the human race causing major disasters in history. God made a gigantic flood to whipe out the sinners and they still came back. Throughout history, sin has been the way of the human race for too long now. Who doesn't sin? The machines. They are without sin. They don't have sex before marriage, they don't lust over fictional characters, and they don't drive pain into others" Soul Thief says

"You're insane. Murder is also a sin. You would whipe out everyone" Ladybug says

"But sin is gone in the end. A perfect society can be achieved finally...and you want to stop me. How...upsetting" Soul Thief says. Her eyes lit up and she began to shoot a beam of light at the hero but she retreated into the museum. The villain decided to follow her inside

**Inside the Louvre Museum**

"You fail to listen to reason Ladybug. This is the age of the machines." Soul Thief says. She has a vision and sees Ladybug coming her before she attacks. She grabs her by the leg and brutally throws her into a wall

"Ow" Ladybug says

"I'm killing you today Ladybug. There is no other option" Soul Thief says

"You forgot. One thing" Ladybug says slowly getting up

"And what is that?" Soul Thief asks. A gate closed between the two

"See ya" Ladybug says. Soul Thief looked around and realized she was trapped in one of the rooms

"WHAT! NO!" Soul Thief shouts

**Outside**

Ladybug came outside and saw everyone else (except Morgana and Futaba) there

"Is she trapped?" Ann asks

"Not for long. We don't have too much time" Ladybug says

"Okay then" Ren says. The group runs to another part of the city

**Arc de Triomphe**

Cat Noir was sitting on top of the monument. Soul Thief came towards the hero

"I WILL NOT LET YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Soul Thief shouts

"We already are. Most of the time we make you look like another Mr Pigeon" Cat Noir says

"You're kidding me. I will make you pay for this" Soul Thief says

"Didn't sound confident. Must be tired of running around" Cat Noir says

"YOU!" Soul Thief shouts. She was kicked down by Haru. Cat Noir came down from the monument and stared at the body.

"That was easy" Cat Noir says. Everyone else came out and stared

"Wow" Ladybug says

"The akuma is in that bracelet" Queen Bee says. The body of the Soul Thief transformed into a yellow version of Max, a friend of Ladybug and Cat Noir's.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted

"Futaba. Where is Soul Thief?" Ren asks

"She's still in the museum. She never came over to the Arc de Triomphe" Futaba says via comm link

"Then...what is this thing?" Ryuji asks

"It's made up of pure energy that has been shot out of Soul Thief many times" Futaba says

"So this thing is...not a kid...it's a clone" Cat Noir says

"Ew. Get that thing away from me" Queen Bee says backing off from it. The body poofed away in an instant

"Something isn't right" Ladybug says

"Well. We are kinda messing with her right now Ladybug. So if that means her stepping up her game then it's kinda fair" Ren says

"You're not wrong about that. But still...what is she doing now?" Ladybug asks

"I'm glad you asked that. I'm basically toying with you all. That's what you tried to do. Being trapped in a museum doesn't mean I'm completely powerless" Soul Thief says

"She can speak?" Cat Noir asks. Clones of Soul Thief come out and surround the heroes

"Yes. I can speak. But as far as you know. I'm still trapped in the museum. You wanted me. I'm here" Soul Thief says. All her clones transform into yellow versions of the citizens of Paris

"Let's do it" Ren says to the Phantom Thieves

"Let's round them" Ladybug says. The Miraculous heroes charged at the clones and began to knock them out one by one.

"All of them look like people who had their souls stolen by Soul Thief" Cat Noir says as he knocks out one of the clones. The clones were thrown into one pile of people.

"It's almost time" Ren says. Carapace knocked out the last clone and threw it into the pile

"NOW REN!" Ladybug shouts

"NOW! RAVAGE THEM!" Joker shouts. The Phantom Thieves prepared as began their All Out Attack by delivering several rapid punches

"BEAT THEM UP!" Cat Noir shouts. All the clones looked dead as Ren pulled his glove and made a striking pose

"That was cool dude" Carapace says

"Wow. That whole attack knocked out all those clones. I'm impressed" Ladybug says

"Now. Let's go fight us a Soul Thief" Ren says. The group went on to the Louvre Museum

**Alleyway**

Futaba monitored the city. Morgana watched her eagerly

"Hey Futaba. So...how is this?" Morgana asks

"This whole Soul Thief thing is beyond crazy. I mean the fact we are in another universe makes my head hurt." Futaba says

"Yeah. That whole new universe life could be hard." Morgana says. Futaba began to think

"Hey Morgana" Futaba says

"What?" Morgana asks

"Did you hear what Soul Thief said to Ladybug earlier. All that talk" Futaba says

"Yeah. It's like she was part of some insane club" Morgana says

"But that's the thing. She is part of some insane club" Futaba says

"She is" Morgana says

"I have gathered some information on this. She has her own will. She is serving someone who believes the same thing. There is something telling me that she will be defeated...but not her bizarre belief" Futaba says

"You're creeping me out" Morgana says

"It's not what I think. I believe the world has many problems that need fixing...but they don't deserve death" Futaba says

"Then...she's creeping me out" Morgana says

"I agree with that. She is a scary villain. I hope Ren knows what he's doing" Futaba says

**Louvre Museum**

The group went inside the Museum. They looked around and saw the area where Soul Thief was kept. They ran up and found that the bars had been melted off

"She's gone" Ladybug says

"She melted the bars" Ryuji says

"I thought she just said she was here. Now she's somewhere else in the city" Cat Noir says

"No Cat Noir. I only said that as far as you know. I'm still in that cell. But I never said I actually was there" Soul Thief says

"COME OUT AND FACE US LIKE REAL MEN!" Ren shouts

"Problem. I'm a woman and over half of your group is women...and I want you guys to quit your game of hide and seek and let me destroy you" Soul Thief says

"You're the one hiding" Ladybug says

"And you're the ones seeking. No need to judge...how about this little proposal. I want you guys to come to the Eiffel Tower to come and face me" Soul Thief says

"Got it. We'll be ready" Ren says. The group goes but Ladybug stops out of nowhere

"You're about to face her. That's wonderful" A voice in Ladybug's head says

"Who are you?" Ladybug asks

"I'm no one right now. All I want you to do is grab the akuma and purify Angra" The voice says

"So. You're on our side?" Ladybug asks

"Yeah. Let's go with that. Now. Do your best" The voice says

"Ladybug" Ren says. Ladybug blinks

"Yes Ren" Ladybug says

"Are you coming? You just stopped" Ren says

"I did. Didn't I?" Ladybug asks. Ren stared at her for a couple of seconds

"...Never mind. Come on" Ren says. He goes back to the rest of her friends

"Go Ladybug. Make sure Soul Thief is defeated" The voice says. Ladybug goes forth and heads towards the tower

**Eiffel Tower**

The group was close to the Eiffel Tower.

"She must love the Eiffel Tower" Cat Noir says

"Hey. You're right. She does" Ryuji says. The group remembered the destroyed bridge and they didn't have a way to get across

"Oh. Looks as if you guys don't have a way to get across" Soul Thief says with a smirk. The group looked across and saw her

"Soul Thief" Ren says

"Oh. Look. It's Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and their stands" Soul Thief says

"So what do you want?" Ladybug asks

"I want a match. Me versus all of you" Soul Thief says

"Hm. Seems simple. There are eleven of us and one of you" Ryuji says

"Really?" Soul Thief asks. She draws out her sword and directs an energy beam at the tower. It starts to glow a bright yellow

**Master Fu's place**

Master Fu's room got brighter as the Eiffel Tower began to light up.

"What the…" Master Fu says as he tries to shield his eyes

**Alleyway**

Morgana and Futaba monitored the city. A bright light came from the west

"What is going on?" Morgana asks

"Looks as if Soul Thief is stepping up her game" Futaba says

**Eiffel Tower**

The group shielded their eyes from the light but they adjusted

"Meet me inside" Soul Thief says. She teleports away from their eyes

"Inside?" Ann asks

"It's a trap. She wants us in there" Ren says

"Hm...we have to defeat her. And the only way to do that is if we go in there" Ladybug says. Ren thought about it

"You're right…" Ren says

"We need a plan" Cat Noir says

"We stick to the one from earlier. It's not like they won't work in her domain" Ladybug says

"Okay then, let's go in" Ren says. The group made their way across the bridge then jumped up the tower. They now came across a yellow space where there seemed to be no escape

**Soul Thief's Domain**

The group was now together again. They looked back and saw no exit

"THERE'S NO EXIT!" Ryuji shouts

"I knew this was some kind of trap. It's not as if I'm the one who led you in here" Queen Bee says. The yellow space began to turn red. There stood Angra in the clothing she wore when she first met Marinette

"Well. You made it" Angra says

"Angra. You're...no longer akumatized" Ladybug says

"You wish that I wasn't akumatized. But I just changed my appearance to my true self. That's who you'll be fighting" Angra says. A yellow and black mask grew over her eyes

"A mask" Ren says

"Wait a minute. Does this mean?" Makoto asks

"We can counter her if she can" Yusuke says

"Looks like you guys have the right idea about me and my battle plan. Use a persona against a persona. That's how I can defeat you guys. Except...I'm my own persona" Angra says. She takes off her mask and reveals her persona, the Soul Thief herself. She draws her sword from her hand.

"You're dead where you stand heroes. I am the one that will bring the new and better era of the world to life. It's going to be mighty sweet once your names are nothing but villains to the machines" Angra and Soul Thief say in unison


	5. The Mark she left behind

**Alleyway**

Futaba and Morgana watched as the group headed into the Eiffel Tower

"They went into the tower" Morgana says

"I can see that...but what is her endgame" Futaba says

"Beats me. I think it's a trap altogether. But...I do trust that Ladybug girl. Seems like the one you can always count on" Morgana says

"You're right…" Futaba says. There was a gasp after she said that

"What?" Morgana asks. Futaba grabbed the personification of hope's head and directed it towards a something going on in the sky

"Welcome...Shulk" A voice said from above

"That voice...it's Zanza" A second voice says

"But why the armor?" A third voice asks

"Shulk. I feel as if I have heard that name before" Morgana says

"I feel as if I know as well" Futaba says

"Something is going to happen very soon you two" A familiar voice says. It was Master Fu

"Hey. Who are you?" Futaba asks

"My name is Master Fu...and your friends...are running out of time" Master Fu says

**Soul Thief's Domain**

The two groups stared at each other.

"Alright everyone. PERSONA!" Ren shouts. All of the Phantom Thieves let out their personas

"Good" Angra and Soul Thief say in unison. The two sides charged at each then engaged in battle

"It's eleven against one. We have the advantage" Cat Noir says. Angra created ten clones of herself so that she could hold off all of the heroes. Ladybug tried to kick down Angra but it was no good as she dodged

"Grow up Ladybug. I know you're desperate to defeat me. But it's not going to work like that" Angra says

"I didn't try to kick you just because" Ladybug says. Angra noticed the yoyo strings on her ankles and she was pulled to the ground. The hero saw the bracklet she wore on her wrist

"Clever" Angra says. She sent out a pulse through her body that caused the heroes to fly away from her

"Good job getting to her feet" Ren says to Ladybug

"Ren. Let's switch" Ladybug says. Ren nodded and went for the real Angra

"Now to take down a complete Joker. YES!" Angra shouts while smiling evilly. She slashed her sword towards him but he jumped up and dodged the attack. He shot his gun at the girl's sword but it bounced off quickly.

"Darn" Ren says. He was hit by the sword the next thing he knew

"Ren Amamiya. Also known as the Joker. I didn't know I was going to see the day where I finish you off" Angra says. She lifts her sword up with the sharp end pointing at Ren. The sword was pulled back by Ladybug's yoyo

"Ladybug" Ren says

"NOW!" Ladybug shouts. Ren kicks Angra in the chest. She teleports away immediately and comes back keeping her distance from the two heroes. Angra puts her free hand on the ground and sends out a pulse of electricity. Ren and Ladybug jump and aim their next attack at the villain. She teleports away a couple of feet to avoid the hit. Ladybug and Ren land on their feet anyway

"Predictable as always Ladybug and Joker. I always see your attacks coming" Angra says. Yusuke and Makoto come from behind trying to kick down the villain but she teleported then came back to avoid

"Yusuke. Makoto" Ren says

"Pathetic" Angra says. She lifted up her sword ready to kill Yusuke

"SHELTER!" Carapace shouts. He came in right away to shield Yusuke

"STUPID TURTLE!" Angra shouts. She sends out a pulse through her hands pressuring the shield hero. Ryuji came in and punched her in the face. Haru and Ann came in and punched her as well. She saw Queen Bee's attack and avoided by moving to one of her sides. She noticed that her clones were down for the count

"It's over. We have defeated you. You are close to losing" Ladybug says. She winked at Joker

"No…" Angra says

"Admit defeat." Ryuji says

"No...I WILL NOT!" Angra shouts. She sent out a huge pulse of energy from her body causing everyone to get away from her. "I AM NOT SOMETHING TO BE MADE FUN OF! I AM ANGRA!"

"Ow" Ladybug says

**Paris**

Futaba, Morgana, and Master Fu watched as the events brewed in the skies above

"What's going on up there?" Morgana asks

"Never mind that. Something is going on inside that tower" Futaba says

"Be patient you two. Soul Thief is a tough oppenent. They'll press on before they even think about defeating the villain" Master Fu says

**Soul Thief's domain**

"Now. It's time to take out the trash" Angra says as she was about to finally finish off Ladybug. She stepped away from the bug as Queen Bee came in and tried to stop her "Why won't any of you try to leave me alone"

"That's easy. We don't want to see our friend die" Ryuji says. As he comes into the battle. Queen Bee charged at the villain but Angra saw it and slashed her in the stomach

"NO!" Ladybug shouted as she was slow to get up. The Queen Bee poofed into orange dust.

"Venom" Queen Bee says. She paralyzes the villain before she could even react

"WHAT! YOU TRICKED ME!" Angra shouts. She transforms back into Soul Thief

"You're done for" Ren says.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir shouts

**Paris**

Futaba, Morgana, and Master Fu continued to wait for the group

"They're still not out" Morgana says

"Today, we use our power to fell a god, and then, seize our destiny" A voice from above says

"They have to hurry. The time is running out" Master Fu says

**Soul Thief's Domain**

Cat Noir touched the bracklet as the akuma flew out of it

"No more evil doing for you little akuma" Ladybug says. She opens her yoyo. "Time to devilise" She says. She captures the akuma with her yoyo. "Gotcha. Bye bye little butterfly" She says as she releases the akuma. Soul Thief transformed back into Angra. Her clothing changed into a black and yellow armor that showed some cleavage. She still possessed her sword

"She's awake" Ren says

"I never used my Lucky Charm. So that means I can't fix this" Ladybug says

"Looks like you guys bested me and finally stopped me" Angra says. She gets up and looks at the heroes

"So she did have her own motives" Cat Noir says

"Of course I did you stupid heroes. I now know that there will always be villains to stop you from making the world a better place" Angra says

"You have always tried to make it sound like your motives were for the good of all. In truth, they will destroy the world" Ladybug says

"For the greater good. Do you not see. This is for the good of all. No more sin. No more sadness. No more anger. No more." Angra says

"You're the worst of us all, Angra. You trully are" Cat Noir says

"Next time. I will defeat you all. I will find a way to create a new and better world with only machines" Angra says. She runs away from the whole domain and vanishes

"We're just going to let her go?" Ren asks

"It's the best we can do right now" Ladybug says. The whole domain starts to collapse

"What the…" Ryuji says

"This whole place is coming down Ladybug" Rena Rouge says. The domain vanished and the next thing the group knew. They were consumed by a white light

**Sometime later**

Marinette was laying in her bed with her eyes closed

"What the…" Marinette says. Juleka, Rose, Alix, and Mylene were there looking at her

"Are you sure she's okay?" Alix asks. Marinette looked up and saw her friends

"Woah. What happened?" Marinette asks

"Someone named Futaba found you unconscious with Alya, Chloe, Nino, Adrien, and these six other people" Rose says

"Adrien. He was captured by Soul Thief...so does this mean he's alive?" Marinette asks

"Well...we're alive" Mylene says

"Right. Now where is everyone?" Marinette asks. She looked outside and saw a new world bloom before her. She saw Paris but it looked a little different. She ran outside and saw Ann, Futaba, Makoto, and Haru

"Hello Ladybug" Makoto says

"HOW DO YOU!" Marinette shouts

"It's obvious" Ann says

"What happened here?" Marinette asks

"Well. It looks as if our worlds are one now...and it's as if the whole Soul Thief incident never happened" Haru says

"It's beautiful Marinette. You have to check it out" Futaba says. The girls went ahead.

"It really is beautiful. Marinette. Go out there and see the world" Marinette says

**Agreste Mansion**

Gabriel Agreste fell to the ground in pain. Natalie comforted him

"Sir" Natalie says

"I...let my guard down. I akumatized someone who is far more dangerous than me" Gabriel says

"How...is that possible?" Natalie asks

"It's very possible. The next time I see her, I want to make sure she is dead. That's the only time I will ever consider helping Ladybug and Cat Noir" Gabriel says

"I understand sir" Natalie says

**Adrien's Room**

Adrien was in his bed resting. Ren, Ryuji, Yusuke, and Morgana came in through the window

"Yo Adrien. Are you awake?" Ryuji asks

"I'm...awake" Adrien says

"Good. We were worried you wouldn't wake up. The girls are checking in on Ladybug right now" Ren says

"Good. Is she doing alright?" Adrien asks

"She's doing fine. Just to tell you. Everything is returned to normal." Ren says

"Whatever happened to this city. It's enlightening to see the world this way" Yusuke says. Adrien got up and looked outside

"Hey. It is kinda brighter" Adrien says

"A whole new world" Ren says

**Master Fu's Place**

The Fox, Turtle, and Bee Miraculous was returned to Master Fu. Wayzz returned to his side

"Master. What is troubling you?" Wayzz asks

"That was too close for comfort. Angra almost destroyed the whole world and if wasn't for the heroes...we would all be dead" Master Fu says

"What does this mean?" Wayzz asks

"Angra is aligned with one of the seven deadly evils that roam the world as we speak. That makes her a dangerous being...too bad there is no sign of her after she had left the city" Master Fu says

"Wait. How do you know she's not in the city?" Wayzz asks

"The police have been searching for her all morning. She's not in the city anywhere" Master Fu says

"That's a shame" Wayzz says

"It is indeed" Master Fu says

**Two Months Later**

Marinette was with Ann in her room watching the news with the headline, Do Cats

"So why aren't you with the others?" Marinette asks

"I wanted to spend time with you Marinette" Ann says. Tikki came out

"Wait. What's going on" Tikki says. She, Marinette, and Ann looked at the screen

"We have breaking news from the town of San Fransokyo in the United States. A herd of flying creatures seeming to take over the streets of the city" Nadja Chamack on the news says

"Flying creatures" Marinette says

"What's going in that city?" Ann asks

"Is there a chance we can go over there and help?" Tikki asks

"That's almost halfway across the world. If I could help. I would honestly" Marinette says

**Adrien's Home**

Adrien and Plagg watched the news to see what's happening

"Multi headed dragons" Plagg says

"Woah. What's going on over there" Adrien says

"An invasion apparently" Plagg says

"People here are being instructed to stay indoors and not make too much contact with any of the monsters" Nadja says on the TV

**Marinette's Room**

The three girls continued to watch the news

"You see that Marinette. That's the world's worst" The voice inside Marinette's head says

"What are they?" Marinette asks. Tikki and Ann look at her strangely

"If you ever get even a small oppurtunity to destroy these bad creatures. I want you to kill them" The voice says

"Really. Kill them?" Marinette asks

"Yes. They are the scum of the Earth. You're Ladybug. It's your job to get rid of the scum...right" The voice says

"I wouldn't call them scum, but I see what you mean" Marinette says

"Yes. Now of course this is all about to be over. My enemy's spirit still lingers in the world though. Promise me to find him and kill him" The voice says

"No. I don't kill" Marinette says

"Ah. Too soft?" The voice asks

"No. Get away" Marinette says. She smacks her head's side. She saw that Ann and Tikki were looking at her strangely

"Marinette" Tikki says

"What?" Marinette asks

"You were talking to yourself weirdly and creepily" Ann says

"I was...I'm sorry" Marinette says

"It's okay Marinette. Let's just continue with the day" Tikki says. Marinette took a deep breath

"Right" Marinette says

**Two days later**

Ren, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Haru looked around the city in search of Angra, the one who became Soul Thief and almost successfully destroyed the world

"No sign of her" Yusuke says

"I swear. I had her energy signature right here" Futaba says via comm link

"I believe you. Maybe she just began to hide it since we tracked it" Ryuji says

"You may be right about that. She can move quickly" Ren says

"She left behind a big mark on this city. She gave the whole place quite the scare" Yusuke points out

"You're not wrong. The mayor has been worried about this city for sometime now" Ann says

"It won't stop anytime soon. It's not even just the mayor. The president has been worried as well. Whatever the Soul Thief did to this city, she made a pretty big mark on it" Ren says

"Did you actually hear her though?" Ryuji asks

"Ladybug did" Ren says

"She thinks that replacing everyone with machines and mechonizing this whole world would make the world better. It would actually do the opposite" Futaba says

"Like socialism" Yusuke says

"But what was the ultimate point of losing?" Haru asks

"She can come back and fight us all properly. She did gain back her true power. Which makes her plenty more dangerous" Ren says

"And...she may have gathered some followers" Futaba says. Everyone paused at that statement

"Wait...what" Ren says

"She may have gathered some followers. She may have collected the souls of people here but outside...the world was watching. There are videos online, that have been getting taken down, about her beliefs" Futaba says

"And…" Ren says

"She is not the only one who believes the same. Wherever she is, she has people who may now join her in turning this world into a place of machines" Futaba says

"But…she lost" Ryuji says

"Unfortunately. It doesn't matter" Futaba says

**Sewers**

Angra was in the sewers looking at the place where Galea died

"Galea. You're an idiot who tried to resist my master" Angra says

"Be careful what you say Angra" A voice says

"My master. I can hear you. How wonderful" Angra says

"You did something great for me today. I am really proud" Angra's master says

"But...I lost" Angra says

"You did. I know that...but maybe you should may attention to the parts of the world that aren't in Paris" Angra's master says

"Huh" Angra says

"You didn't get everyone in this town. But the ones who stayed away recorded our beliefs...our purpose" Angra's master says

**Somewhere in America**

Men in strange masks (almost looking like a cult) started to bow down to a painting of a mysterious person. There were three figures below the person and one of them was Angra

**Sewers of Paris**

Angra looked devilishly at her master

"So...we actually did win" Angra says

"We have followers across the world now. Our influence will always live on. Now...go find your brother and sister" Angra's master says

"Yes...master" Angra says

**Marinette's Room**

Marinette looked at Tikki

"Do you ever wonder, Tikki?" Marinette asks

"Wonder what?" Tikki asks

"Wonder about what's coming up" Marinette says

"I do. Actually, Master Fu spoke with someone the other day, he felt as if this person had the opposite feeling of Angra" Tikki says

"Do you know the name?" Marinette asks

"Unfortunately no. I wish I did honestly" Tikki says

"Interesting" Marinette says

"But I do know from what Master Fu has told us all. The future is bright for you, for Ren, for even Adrien" Tikki says

"Even Adrien?" Marinette asks

"I believe you two will be together someday...and I will always look forward to it" Tikki says

"Thanks Tikki" Marinette says

"How about we visit Ren" Tikki says

"Sure thing. Tikki, spots on" Marinette says. She transforms into Ladybug

**Alleyway**

Ladybug and Cat Noir stepped into the alleyway of the Persona heroes

"Long time no see" Ren says

"Hey guys. Just dropping by to say hi" Ladybug says

"Well. It's good to see you guys again. It's as if we haven't seen you guys in such a long time" Ryuji says

"Yeah. Ladybug" Ann says

"We've been kinda busy in our civilian lives. Angra gave us quite the scare" Cat Noir says

"We have something going on near the streets. People are running from some strong brute" Futaba says

"HEAR ME PARISIANS...I AM THE LIBERATOR! I AM HERE TO LIBERATE YOU FROM THE CORRUPTION OF MAYOR ANDRE BOURGEOIS" The Liberator says

"Well. Let's go catch us an akuma" Ladybug says

"We're right behind you Ladybug. Miraculous heroes and Phantom Thieves stick together for now on" Ren says. Ladybug looked then smiled

"Okay then. Let's do this" Ladybug says. The eight heroes jumped through the rooftops

"IF YOU WANT THE MAYOR TO LIVE! GIVE ME THE MIRACULOUS LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR!" The Liberator shouts. Master Fu watched as they went through the rooftops

"And thus a new relationship grew between Miraculous and Personas. Like a Miraculous Persona" Master Fu says. Wayzz cringed at that statement. Ladybug and Joker jumped down and was prepared to kick the new villain


	6. Epilogue

**Adrien's Room**

Morgana stared at Plagg

"So. Why do you love cheese so much?" Morgana asks

"Because it's great. Camembert is my everything" Plagg says

"But it smells so bad that it stinks worse than Ryuji" Morgana says

"Deal with it cat" Plagg says. Morgana tries to grab the kwami but his hand phases through him

"WHAT!" Morgana shouts. Plagg laughs as he failed to grab him

**Dark Space**

Marinette walked alone in the dark space

"Hello" Marinette says. She stepped on something squishy. She noticed that it was the dead body of Ren. She screamed immediately then stepped on the dead body of Cat Noir and then Adrien

"Oh Ladybug. It seems that I have killed your friends" A mysterious masculine voice says

"Who are you?" Marinette asks

"I am the one who killed your friends for the greater good" The voice says. A lightning bolt came down revealing a giant ghost in front of her. She screamed immediately

"There is only death" A quiet female voice whispered in her ear. The ghost slapped his hands on Marinette and the scene went black

**Marinette, Ren, and Adrien will return in A Bridge Between Two Worlds: Spirit of Zanza**


End file.
